


A Little Reminder

by sb_essebi



Series: Whouffaldi one-shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s08e06 The Caretaker, jealous Twelve, slightly ooc 12 bc it was 2014 and I was a newborn writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb_essebi/pseuds/sb_essebi
Summary: Prompt by magiclover222: could you possibly do a smutty chapter based on The Doctor being jealous over Clara's relationship with Danny?





	A Little Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magiclover222](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magiclover222).



The Doctor was cross. Furious, actually. He had pretended to be okay with Danny, but inwardly he was livid. Good enough for her? That little, arrogant soldier boy? Not a chance. Clara deserved better, deserved extraordinary…but he had pretended. He had done that for Clara, because she had said- she had said she  _loved him_. Not him  _him_. Him Danny. 

" _Why would you say that?"_

The Doctor could swear he had heard the sound of his hearts breaking when she had said the words. He hadn't thought it would hurt so much. Not like this. Not like someone stabbing his chest open and ripping his hearts out of it. He hugged his ribs, silently staring at the bookshelf without really seeing it.

"Good morning" said Clara's voice from the lower level of the console room.

"If you believe it is…" he muttered.

"In a good mood, are we, huh?" She climbed the stairs and reached for him. "Listen, if this is still about Danny--" 

"Of course it's about Danny!" he snapped, "If he thinks he's remotely-"

"Stop it. Stop it right now. You have no right to decide who's good enough for me, clear?"

"No. No, Clara. We are not clear. I think I get a vote. On this at least."

"Why would you?" she asked, startled. "You have absolutely no reason why you should be jealous when you… when you said you weren't my boyfriend in the first place!"

The Doctor stood silent for a moment, then slowly answered: "Which didn't mean that I…don't love you. I can't keep this on, Clara, it's killing me, the idea of sharing you with someone else just drives me insane."

He took a step back, hands on the railing, and turned to face the console room. He never learned, no. They always broke his hearts, in the end.

"You- you love me?"

"I thought it resulted obvious. Turns out I hid it well."

He felt her hand touch his shoulder gently, which caused him to jump lightly and turn towards her. Her brown eyes were wide and expectant, and she briefly closed them as she stood on her tiptoes and tried to close the distance between them and kiss him. His body involuntarily inched forward, longing for her, but he pushed her back before their lips could touch.

"I'm not willing to play your games, Clara. I still have a dignity. Lots of it. I'm selfish and old, and I want to be the only man in your life, in your heart. I won't have you when you say you are in love with another man."

With two fingers, he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. He wanted her to feel what he felt, want him like he wanted her, need him like he needed her. He wanted to be the only thing that mattered to her and the only one she had dear.

"I never said I was in love."

His hearts stopped.

"But you-"

"I said I _loved_ Danny. Which means he's dear to me and I didn't want you to mess with his mind."

The Doctor swallowed hard and looked straight into her eyes, his mouth dry.

"And do you love  _me_? Are you  _in love_  with me?"

She stared at him for a long moment that seemed an eternity to him. "I…yes. Yes," she breathed.

Clara had barely finished the sentence when he pressed her against the bookshelf with his mouth slammed over hers in a searing kiss, claiming her lips. Her fingers found his hair and pulled him close, fists gripping firmly his grey curls. He let himself go, utter abandon guiding his moves, months of suppressed longing almost blinding him as he savoured her taste, kissing her breathless while she moaned softly.

Her gripped her outer thighs and Clara let him lift her, hooking her legs around his waist, urgently unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his trousers as he rocked his hips against hers, his body starting to react to the intense desire that was burning his veins. One hand tangled in her hair holding her close, he pushed the other under the skirt of her dress, reaching for the hem of her knickers. She gasped in his mouth, out of breath, and he moved his attention to her jaw.

Clara laughed softly. "Seriously?" she wondered in a shallow breath, "Against a bookshelf. Not exactly romantic."

"I don't care" the Doctor hissed in a smile, kissing and nibbling down the column of her neck. Her scent was painfully enticing, it was making his blood boil and setting his nerves on fire.

" _I_  care." Simply with a move of her body she made him understand he had to put her down. Clara smiled up at him seductively, causing the increasing blush on his cheeks and neck to heat and redden considerably. "Show me your bedroom, Doctor."

"Yes,  _boss_." He picked her up without a warning, ignoring the short, surprised cry she let out and grinning cheekily.

The Doctor enjoyed the feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her, shivering as she started to play with the short, sensitive hair at the back of his head, tangling her small fingers in it and scratching lightly. He couldn't withhold a little whimper, her ministrations sending his eyes shut for a moment. He was dying to touch her, kiss her, just make love to her right there and then, wherever, he didn’t care...

"You're a teaser, Clara," he huffed, as he finally kicked open the door of his bedroom. He laid her on his bed, too urgently to be defined gentle, briefly noting how the dark blue of his blankets brought out the creamy colour of her skin. The hem of her dress pulled up around her hips, exposing more flesh to his eager gaze as she spread her legs for him, smiling.

He slowly climbed on top of her, pressing his lips against hers with quick, heated kisses and pushing his body between her thighs.

"You smell of chalk," she whispered in his ear as she buried her face in his hair, kissing the junction of neck and shoulder.

He shuddered at the contact, finding that thanks to her position he had his nose in her long brown hair. He could smell her arousal, her desire, but suddenly he realized that over all that, she smelled of  _him_. Not enough, so the Doctor was sure she hadn't slept with Soldier Boy, but still  _way_  too much for his liking. He bit down hard and possessively on her shoulder, and Clara gasped in reply.

"You..." he started, leaving a gentler bite on her neck, "...are mine." He tossed his shirt on the floor along with his jacket, as he made sure to mark her body so thoroughly that she wouldn't be able to hide it with a scarf. "Mine."

Her hands ran over his muscular shoulders and traced the line of his spine, causing his back and hips to arch downwards.

The Doctor kissed all the bruises he had left and pushed his hands under her dress, lifting it. Clara sat to help him taking it off, then pulled him close for a kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth to caress his. Her hands slid to the button and zip of his trousers as she moaned in his mouth. Her fingers were deft and quick and his trousers and boxers pooled around his knees in a blink. He was about to take them off, but instead found himself cursing the boots he was still wearing. Clara barely suppressed a laugh and pushed against his chest, inviting him to lie on his back. He obliged and ended up staring at her gorgeous small figure straddling him, grinning down at him after getting rid of his boots and socks, taking in the sight of his body with impatient brown eyes.

"Oh,  _Clara_."

The Doctor's breath got caught in his throat and his hearts sped up significantly. She was breath-taking, naked excluding her lacy bra and matching knickers. The intensity of his love and of his desire for her was crashing over him in long, powerful waves; the effects that this moment had on his nervous system were unspeakable. His hands grabbed her face and yanked her down, nothing gentle in his kiss, hard and rough and needy, teeth against teeth and teeth biting down on lips.

" _My_  Clara."

His fingers found the fabric of her bra, kneading at her breasts as her hands traced circles on his chest, brushing over his nipples, nails scratching, mapping his skin and burning him from the inside with a mixture of pleasure and pain that was addicting. Her hips rocked rhythmically towards him, teasing his erection, causing him to shudder and gasp with desire, arching his back and seeking more friction.

"Clara." he groaned against her skin. His whole body was begging for pleasure, for release.

He flipped them over. The tension was almost was almost unbearable, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her soft, red lips, nor was Clara trying in any way to stop searching his mouth, her moans and his the only sounds in the room. He bit her lower lip gently one last time before kissing his way down her body, feeling Clara shiver underneath as he nibbled casually here and there. Without further hesitation, he dragged her legs over his shoulders, his arms pulling her closer as he inhaled the musky scent of her.

"Oh God."

Clara rocked her hips towards him, urging him to give her what she wanted. The Doctor smiled as he let his breath tease her opening, feeling air rapidly filling and leaving her lungs as she shivered in anticipation.

Finally he pushed one finger inside her, at the same time circling her clit with his tongue, immediately setting a fast, steady rhythm that had Clara moan and cry out his name as she grabbed his grey curls, her grasp so tight it hurt.

"Oh God, Doctor. Doctor.  _Doctor_!"

He grinned savagely, her voice sending flames straight to the base of his spine. Adding a second finger inside her, with the other hand he started to stroke himself slowly, groaning against her heat as he did so, lapping unreservedly at her. Clara clumsily bit back a small scream and her hips bucked involuntarily toward his mouth. Delighted and shockingly aroused by her reaction, he doubled his efforts until Clara was pleading and calling his name with the sweetest little cries. He was getting so close himself…

" _Doctor._ "

His hand left his cock to support him as he went up to kiss her ardently. She moaned as their tongues intertwined and she tasted herself into his mouth. Not able to resist her and keep up the teasing much longer, the Doctor peppered wet kisses on her neck, sucking and nibbling, enjoying the way Clara's back arched craving for his touch. Deliberately slowly, he slid his fingers out of her, her breath shallow as she gasped at the loss. He brought his hand to his mouth, eyes locked with Clara's, and carefully sucked his fingers up to the knuckles, fully aware of how her eyes widened as he exaggerated a low moan of appreciation.

"Doctor! You  _bloody_  teaser" she hissed between light kisses along his cleavage.

The Doctor felt her legs wrap tightly around his waist and pull him down as she rocked her hips upwards.

He entered her slowly, the sensation sending his eyes shut and his face buried into her neck, grunting throatily as he filled her up, hipbones touching, hearing her gasp of pleasure and feeling her breath rate increase rapidly. Clara felt absolutely amazing, hot and tight and  _gods_  so wet for him. He revelled in the thrilling, overwhelming feeling of electricity washing his nerves and his spine, starting a fast, urgent rhythm, erratic and needy, both of them gasping as their hips rocked in synch, meeting each other's movements.

He was desperate to reach his own climax, but most of all he wanted to see her break. He wanted her to scream  _his_  name, to experience an intense and incomparable ecstasy only thanks to  _him_. He left a line of small bites along her neck as her cries became lower, coming from deep in her throat, her grip on his shoulders excruciatingly strong. He forced his eyes open to look at her, her hair a mess, a thin sheet of sweat covering her flushed skin, hot at the touch, her eyelids fluttering, her mouth slightly open and her head thrown back against the pillow. He could tell she was so close already, her walls contracting rhythmically around him and her legs trembling against his waist.

The Doctor gasped at the sudden grasp of her inner muscles, his hands on each side of her supporting him. He felt himself fall over the edge while Clara whimpered and shuddered beneath him, his nerves on fire when he finally saw the proverbial stars, flashes of light exploding underneath his eyelids as he spilled himself into her.

For some minutes -or some hours, the Doctor couldn't tell- they lay in each other's arms, hearts pounding furiously, out of breath, and the Doctor was only conscious of her heat around him and of the hot river of sensations in his veins. Clara shifted slightly beneath him and placed a small kiss on his pulse point, pulling him back to reality, and he rolled on his side. Before he could realize it, Clara was snuggled against him, her arms wrapped around his chest and one leg draped over him. He hummed in approval and firmly drew her closer, possessively.

"My Clara. I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she whispered in reply. "And you…I was always yours, you don't need too… _mark_  me like that to let me know," she giggled.

He covered the two of them with a blanket and shifted to a more comfortable position, looking at her mischievously.

"I'm sure that Danny won't mind a little reminder."


End file.
